On a Rainy Day
by Asteral
Summary: Dante gets a visit from a very wet Vergil on a stormy day and has to deside wether to let him freeze to death or let him inside his house for the night. Please read and coment! I want to know what you think!


Thanks for loving my short stories so much! It's been a joy to read and respond to your reviews. I love you all so much I am writing this story from a public library. Lets se how good a story can be if you're writing it from a library in 50minutes!

On a Rainy Day

Lets face the facts: at one point or another in our lives we will have a surprise visit from a relative that we just don't like that much. It's just how life goes.

Dante Sparda was sitting at his desk with his feet up, savoring a slice of pizza and a soda. It had taken almost an hour for the delivery boy to arrive with his order…so the best part about the order of 5 large pizzas and the large soda he had ordered was that it was all free! So Dante just sat there and savored in his victory (And his pizza for that matter) loving the fact that he had gotten $50 worth of food free without trying at all. If only life could always be so sweet.

There was just one problem with this day: it was poring rain outside and he wanted the thunder and lightning to stop before it killer the power in his house. The last thing he needed was for his customers to try and call him and the phones not to work. As bad as he needed cash, he couldn't afford to miss even one job; no mater how trivial it was.

As he sat, suddenly there was a knock at the front door. He looked at the door in disbelief for a moment. Who in their right mind would possibly show up this time of the night in a lightning storm? This had better be good. He got up from his chair and walked to the door. It's days like this when I wish I had a peephole in this door. Who could it be? Lady, Trish, Nero…Enzo?

"Who is it?"

No answer.

It was against Dante's better judgment to open the door to someone who couldn't say who they were. Most of the time, visitors like that weren't friendly or were little girls selling cookies or even some stupid door to door salesmen trying to sell him stuff. But this time, he was in a good mood (Well, at least a good mood for Dante) so he decided to take his chances and open the door. When he did, he regretted it BIG TIME.

"What in fucks name are you doing here?"

Vergil stood in front of him. He still had the same almost bored expression on his face but he was now drenched in rain. It was a funny thing to behold, indeed. He almost looked friendly (Probably cause his face wasn't visible all the way)

"I was in town looking for something and just happened to run into this storm. You're the only person in town I know so-"

"There's no way in hell that you're staying here even for 5 minutes."

"I figured that. Then again, I do disserve this, don't I?"

" Your damn right, Vergil."

Dante closed the door and went back to the desk. He then sat down and enjoyed another slice of pizza and a few sips of his drink. It was obvious that Vergil was still there.

**5 hours later at 12.42 pm…**

It had been a while since Vergil had shown up at his door. He hadn't tried to break in, so Dante decided to go and cheek if he was still here. He crept over to the front door and opened it, slowly. To his total shock, Vergil was still there, and was even wetter than before. He was driping more than the roof to the building. He kept up a constant shiver and frost came from his mouth.

"…Ok, fine! You can come inside."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I will feel bad if you freeze to death out here on my porch.

"Very well, then." He walked inside as he spoke.

"I still don't like you that much. Just thought I would remind you, bro."

"Oh, I could never forget that. That makes two of us."

"So we can actually agree on something for once."

"Yup, sure can."

And with that, Dante went to his room and went to bed. When he came back downstairs the next day, he was surprised to find Vergil collapsed half way on the floor and half way on the couch. He was in a deep sleep that Dante couldn't hope to interrupt even it he stomped him viciously. Two of the 5 pizza boxes were empty and the soda was empty. Half of Dante wanted to bust a gut laughing hysterically at his older twin. The other half of him (Presumably his demonic side) wanted to kill him for eating all that food. I mean, it's not like he lived there! The only thing that he would agree with was a simple sentence.

"I thought you hated pizza, Vergil."


End file.
